


Todo el tiempo del mundo

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [13]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Intenta no mostrar todo su nerviosismo mientras Marina se pasea por la habitación, móvil en mano, documentando ese reencuentro. Pasados los primeros minutos, empieza a notar cómo le cuesta cada vez más no cabrearse. Se supone que esa noche iba a ser para ellos, los dos solos, con tiempo para decirse y hacerse todo lo que llevan meses conteniendo.
Relationships: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Todo el tiempo del mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulilla/gifts).



> Situado en enero de 2018.
> 
> Fandom: Ragoney  
> Pairing: Raoul/Agoney  
> Prompt: cerveza

Intenta no mostrar todo su nerviosismo mientras Marina se pasea por la habitación, móvil en mano, documentando ese reencuentro. Pasados los primeros minutos, empieza a notar cómo le cuesta cada vez más no cabrearse. Se supone que esa noche iba a ser para ellos, los dos solos, con tiempo para decirse y hacerse todo lo que llevan meses conteniendo.

Y en lugar de estar comiéndole la boca, y puede que otra cosa, al hombre del que está enamorado, su habitación parece el camarote de los hermanos Marx, con gente entrando y saliendo constantemente.

Decide comerse las chucherías para evitar la tentación de decir algo indebido, aunque lo cierto es que no puede callarse algunas indirectas mientras tontea con Agoney dándole corazones de golosina que hacen que su chico sonría como un imbécil sin importarle tener una cámara delante.

Empieza a tener ganas de matar a alguien cuando deciden unir a Nerea al directo porque cualquier esperanza de deshacerse de sus amigas se esfuma rápidamente. Así que huye al baño para darle un sorbo a su cerveza, pero Agoney le pilla con el botellín en la mano y Raoul no sabe si quiere asesinarlo o morirse.

Y entonces Agoney empieza a cantar _Eloise_ y se le pasa un poco el mal humor porque realmente escucharle cantar ese temazo le hace sentir orgulloso. Así que se une a ellos, cantando porque merece la pena con tal de ver esa sonrisa.

Lo único bueno de ese directo es saber que Nerea sigue atrapada donde sea que esté atrapada y va a darles algo de intimidad esa noche, porque con ella en el mismo hotel, duda que pudieran estar más de 5 minutos solos. Y realmente lo necesita. Necesita tener a Agoney para él solo sin que nadie les moleste.

Cuando por fin consigue que Marina y Thalía se vayan, cierra la puerta y suspira, ignorando la risita de Agoney, que le observa sin esconder la gracia que le hace esa situación.

\- Ni puta gracia me hace que me hayas sacado con la cerveza, Agoney –gruñe.

\- No te enfades, mi niño.

\- Ni mi niño ni hostias, Agoney.

Agoney se acerca, coge su rostro entre las manos y le besa. Y sólo entonces cualquier rastro de enfado o de mal humor desaparece por arte de magia. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del canario y le atrae contra su cuerpo para devolverle el beso, separando sus labios con la lengua mientras la barba de su chico araña la suave piel de su rostro.

\- No vas a esperar a Nerea –susurra contra la boca de Agoney.

\- ¿Por qué? –el canario pregunta mientras ríe, sabiendo cuál será la respuesta.

\- Vas a estar muy ocupado conmigo –responde, metiendo las manos bajo la sudadera de Agoney y empezando a empujarle hacia la cama.

Se besan durante lo que le parece una eternidad y cuando se separan al chocar contra la cama, a Raoul le sigue pareciendo poco, así que mira a Agoney y sonríe al ver sus pupilas dilatadas antes de volver a besarle, arañando sus labios con los dientes antes de lamer las marcas.

Cuando el canario tira de su sudadera para quitársela, a Raoul le molesta el roce con la tela de la ropa de su chico, así que tira de la de Agoney. Clava los dedos en su espalda, dejando marcas rojas desde los hombros a la cintura y conteniendo las ganas de continuar su camino por la curva de su culo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Agoney le mira con los labios rojos y los ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo, brillando con ilusión.

\- Segurísimo. Así que cállate y bésame, gilipollas.

Lame la risa de Agoney cuando le besa, mientras se pelean por ver quién es el primero en deshacerse de sus pantalones. Escucha un golpe seco y algo cayendo al suelo cuando patea uno de sus zapatos, pero no se preocupa lo más mínimo por si se ha roto algo.

Se deja caer en la cama, recibiendo el peso del cuerpo de Agoney con un suspiro, y abre las piernas, permitiendo que su chico se acomode entre sus muslos. Nota cómo se le eriza la piel cuando el canario acaricia sus costados con los dorsos de las manos, despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como nunca lo hizo en la academia.

Mete los dedos en el pelo de Agoney, jugando con los cortos mechones de su nuca mientras se besan, lento y perezoso, disfrutando del tacto de los labios del otro, mordiéndose la lengua entre sonrisas.

Y en ese momento suena un móvil. Agoney gruñe contra su boca, pero se gira para mirar hacia la mesita y comprobar quién llama.

\- Nerea –dice Agoney.

Suspira y deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Sabe que no puede decirle que no lo coja, pero realmente desearía que lo dejara sonar y siguiesen con lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Dime, chiquitina –a pesar de todo, le encanta escuchar su voz cantarina cuando responde a su amiga–. Pongo el manos libres.

\- ¿Me esperarás? –Agoney le mira y se muerde el labio inferior.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Nerea –no puede seguir conteniéndose–, ¿en serio?

\- ¿Qué? –responde su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe cuando escucha la risita de Agoney.

\- A ver, Nere… ahora mismo Raoul y yo estamos…

\- Ocupados –acaba la frase por Agoney.

\- ¿Qué estáis…? –la frase se interrumpe a la mitad– Ooooohhhhh… –parece que su amiga finalmente ha descubierto qué les tiene tan ocupados.

\- Exacto –intenta no sonar muy borde, pero está realmente frustrado.

Está desnudo, tumbado en la cama con el hombre del que se ha enamorado encima y les acaba de interrumpir su amiga cuando estaban a punto de hacer el amor después de meses conformándose con encuentros rápidos y furtivos en las duchas de la academia. Se le debería permitir estar un poco cabreado y muy frustrado por no poder seguir frotándose con Agoney.

\- Yo… os mando… –Nerea parece totalmente perdida.

\- Envíame un mensaje cuando lleguéis y te contesto en cuanto pueda, ¿vale, chiquitina? –Agoney es más diplomático e intenta deshacer la tensión.

\- Os quiero –Agoney está a punto de colgar cuando Nerea vuelve a hablar–. Podéis volver a estar ocupados –su amiga se ríe antes de colgar.

Agoney se ríe mientras deja el móvil en la mesita después de ponerlo en silencio y enseñárselo para demostrarle que no habrá más interrupciones.

\- ¿Dónde estábamos?

\- Aquí –responde, poniendo una mano en la nuca del canario para poder besarle de nuevo.

Se acaricia y se besan y se lamen y se permiten descubrirse sin miedo a ser descubiertos, con calma, con tiempo, como si estuviesen trazando el mapa del tesoro sobre la piel del otro. Y lo hacen con dulzura, sin los nervios de la academia, permitiéndose reírse sin ahogar las risas para no ser cazados in fraganti.

Se quieren sin miedo, susurrándose todas esas cosas que se han guardado porque no era el lugar o el momento, porque no querían romper la magia de abrirse cuando cualquiera podía entrar o grabar lo que les pasaba.

Se aman, sabiendo que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.


End file.
